


Lonely Tomorrow

by GabsHardy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsHardy/pseuds/GabsHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's afraid he could be gone at any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Tomorrow

_**Title:** Lonely Tomorrow_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Characters/Pairings:** Kara Thrace/Sam Anders_

_Written for bsg_epics @ LiveJournal for the prompt a lonely tomorrow._

_  
_

They're curled up in bed together, as they have been every morning recently. Sam sleeps peacefully, but Kara has been awake for hours. She feels the need to keep looking at him, to make sure he's really still here with her. She's afraid he could be gone at any moment.

A nurse comes in to check on him, and leaves again without a word. Kara understands. It means there's no change in his condition. It means she's never going to get her husband back. Not in the way she used to have him, at least. The man who loved her unconditionally, who believed in her when most others didn't, who put up with her moods and actions long after most would have given up... that man isn't there anymore. And she has missed every opportunity to tell him just how much she loves him too.

It's taken losing him this way for her to realize he's all she wants. They could have been happy if she'd ever given them the chance. He deserves better, he always has, but he's never been willing to walk away from her. She doesn't know how much time either of them have left; for his sake, she hopes it's short. She hopes he crosses over and finds peace for the first time. And selfishly, she hopes he continues to wait for her there.

As for her, she still has work to do here. Now, she owes it to his sacrifice to make sure they get the fleet to where they need to be. She senses that her time is running short, and she will welcome it when it comes if it means a reunion with the man she loves.

Until then, she'll keep facing each lonely tomorrow.


End file.
